In the restaurant industry, incorrectly capturing what a customer intends to order is a significant issue. This may occur, for example, because the customer misunderstands the ingredients of an item that he/she orders, or the manner in which the item is typically prepared. It may also occur because a restaurant employee (e.g., a server or cashier) misunderstands what the customer attempts to convey when verbally articulating his/her order, because the restaurant employee incorrectly enters the customer's order into the restaurant's systems, and/or for other reasons.
Incorrectly capturing what a customer intends to order can be costly for a restaurant, for several reasons. First, the customer may return items which are not prepared to their liking, and ask that they be re-prepared, so that the ingredients of the originally prepared items may be thrown away. If the originally ordered items had been delivered to the customer's home or business, then the restaurant may incur transportation costs in dispatching re-prepared items to the customer. In addition, receiving incorrectly prepared items may leave the customer unsatisfied with their overall experience at the restaurant, which may make them hesitant to return there, and may lead them to express their disappointment to others.